The present invention relates to electrical ground indicators. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and method for ensuring the integrity of electrical ground indicators.
Testing of equipment or vessels for electrical grounding is particularly important when a flammable or explosive liquid is transferred from one vessel to another. It is well known that, if the vessel or equipment is not electrically grounded, static electricity may cause a fire or explosion. Unfortunately, electrical ground indicators can lose their structural and electrical integrity without any outward evidence of such loss. When this occurs, the indicator may provide a false sense of security that a signal indicating a good ground has been established when, in fact, the equipment or vessel is not safely grounded.